


Ants Go Marching (discontinued)

by CommandersLittleLavellan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommandersLittleLavellan/pseuds/CommandersLittleLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert of a young female character, who is a childhood sweetheart of Erwin Smith. Summary in progress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ants Go Marching (discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> My new fan fiction! This chapter is really short, but this is going to be a pretty lengthy series, if you wanna call it that.
> 
> This is an ErwinXReader, as it says in the title, but it's set before the events of the anime/manga. Err.... I've sort of made this as to what shapes Erwin into the stoic and courageous commander he is.... so, be prepared...   

_"Do you think we'll ever be free of the titans and leave the walls?"  You asked softly, staring up at the fluffy blue clouds that decorated the everlasting cerulean sky.  The blonde boy laying next to you turned his gaze to yours, his lips turned upwards in a gentle smile.  
"One day, perhaps." He replied, and you giggled as he poked your cheek, but then he returned his bright ocean blue eyes to the vast sea of clouds, and said softly as his hand wriggled to clasp around yours. "I vow to make it so that you'll see the outside world one day, [First]… And then we can explore it together and be free." _

"[First]!" Called a woman's voice from the kitchen of you cosy home on the outskirts of a small village within Wall Rose. You sat at the window, staring out at the farmlands and rolling hills beyond. You sense of adventure nagged at you to go run along those hills and see what were beyond, but your mother forbade you from leaving your family farm without her or your father with you.  
"[First]! I've called you multiple times now! Come and help me serve up dinner, you're father will be home soon." Your mother scolded, tapping your shoulder, making you jump out of your brief day dream, before hurrying back to the kitchen where the smell of roast vegetables, cinnamon and cooked meat wafted to your nose and watering your mouth.  
"Coming." You responded, getting to your feet and following her, glancing back out the window once more. As you entered, a pot was thrust into your hands, making you blink in surprise.

"Put this on the table, sweetie, and then I need you to put out the plates and cutlery!" Spoke your mother quickly, who appeared frazzled and rushing to have the dinner prepared. You knew this meant a lot to her. Your father was a soldier in the Garrison at the wall, and it wasn't often he came home, but when he did, it made your mother the happiest woman around. You were also happy, having your father home was a relief, knowing that he was safe. You loved both your parents, and your father was an excellent man that you looked up to.

His constant broad grin would make you smile along too and his jokes would always make you laugh until your belly ached. He was a hero in your eyes, a hero who would play soldiers with you, and read you stories from his favourite books at bedtime. And your mother? She was a beautiful as a rose in full bloom, especially when your father was home. She was always watching over you, making sure you would never get in trouble.  
Both of your parents you loved very much, and you were grateful to have them

As you were setting the last fork, the front door opened, and you and your mother shared a look, before hurrying to it.  
"I'm home!" Bellowed a familiarly jolly voice, and you ran and tackled the bearded man who stood on the threshold of your family home, wrapping your arms around his waist.  
"Father!" You squealed as your mother watched the greeting, and your father simply chortled and lift you up in a bear hug. You laughed along with him, before your mother joined the reunion, kissing your father's cheek and hugging him.  
"Ah, it's so good to see my gorgeous ladies again!" He beamed, letting you back down onto your feet and ruffling your hair while his other arm hung around your mother's waist. "[First], I swear you grow taller every time I see you. Stop growing up without me!"  
You merely grinned, feeling giddy from your father's presence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting around the table and eating you supper, your father told you stories of what went on while he was on duty. You and your small family were overjoyed at being together once again, and all you could do was smile as your mother laughed and smiled carelessly as your rowdy and playful father joked and told ridiculous stories, some you were sure were made up.

"Oh, by the way, I have some news to tell you!" He grinned, snapping you out of your wandering mind and grabbing your full attention. You mother blinked in surprise, curious as to what news he had to share.  
"What is it, dear?" She asked, furrowing her brow.  
"We've been invited to and Officer's Ball in Wall Sina. Major Pixis was kind enough to invite me, as well as family, after my great dedication and helpfulness in keeping the walls safe." Your father smiled proudly, and you jumped up excitedly.

"A ball?!" You exclaimed, your eyes widening, "With beautiful gowns and music and dancing, and food?!"  
He nodded, and your mother gasped, "Oh, this is wonderful, dear! You're hard work might finally be acknowledged! You could even be promoted!"  
As your father's eyes lowered as he thought about that, you caught a glimpse of a sad smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Then finally, I might be able to give you two the lives you deserve."  
The table fell silent as your mother blinked confusedly at him, and you glanced between them

"[First], honey, could you please go get ready for bed?" Her eyes flickered to yours and you hesitated, "I need to speak to your father privately." Her eyes sharpened, and you nodded, obediently getting up from your chair and making your way to your small bedroom.  
However instead of doing what your mother told you two, you pressed you ear up against the door, straining to hear their quiet voices.

"Dear." Came your mother's voice, quiet and stern. "What's this all about?"  
You could hear your father shuffling in his seat, "You know what…"  
"We talked about this. We know you're doing everything you can for us, and [First] and I love you so much for it."  
"I know but-"  
"[First] and I are happy… can't you see?" she almost whispered and you had to strain to hear her, "We're happy here, we're safe, we have everything we could possibly need."  
Your father sighed, and it was silent for a few moments, leaving you to think. Your father did work very hard just to support the two of you… You shook your head, returning your ear to the door to listen for anymore talk, but you couldn't hear a thing. Pursing your lips, headed over to your bed, flopping down on your back on the soft hand-made quilt your mother had made with your assistance, and stared at the ceiling.  
What would it be like to live in Wall Sina?

A knock at your door made you bolt upright, and after a few seconds, it creaked open to your father's smiling face. You grinned back at him.  
"I brought you something back from Trost." he said, sitting down beside you on the bed and holding out his hand to you. In his large, calloused hand, was an exquisite red ribbon that shimmered in the candle light. You blinked up at your father, who continued to smile as you reached for it, holding the silken red material in your fingertips.

"It's… It's lovely!" You beam, adoring it.  
"It is. All the women in towns seem to love wearing ribbons, so, I thought I'd find a bright one just for you." He explained, watching you with adoration.  
"Thank you!" You said as you wrapped your arms around him, "I love it!"  
A chuckle rumbled deep from his belly, "I'm glad you do. Now, you better get to bed before your mother comes in." He says gentle, placing a kiss to your forehead and getting to his feet. As he gets to the door, you run the ribbon through your fingers and look up at him.  
"Goodnight, princess." He smiles again.  
"Goodnight." You say, and he closes the door quietly behind him

You lay back on your bed, twirling about the soft ribbon, fascinated by the way it shone and fluttered like a feather. With a loud exhale, you turned onto your side, holding the ribbon to your chest as if it were the most precious thing to you, and slowly drifted in to sleep.


End file.
